


Steven Goes to the Doctor

by Icypearls



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: i liked the simple idea, idk just a small thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: After discovering that Steven had never had a doctor visit, Priyanka insists he has an exam. This leads to a startling revelation for Steven.





	

Pearl and Steven followed Priyanka through the brightly lit halls. It was, technically, Priyanka’s day off, but when Steven had let it slip while that he had never been to a doctor when Connie was being picked up, she insisted that he go. She opened a room, letting them walk in before her. 

“This is so cool. It isn’t as scary during the day.” Steven looked around at everything, the jars of cotton swabs and tongue depressors, the charts, the blood pressure cuff. 

Priyanka shuddered at the memory of the night Steven and Connie had followed her to work. She looked at Steven and nodded. “On the table, please.” She waited as Steven sat, wiggling a little to make the paper crinkle. “Okay. If you’ll fill this out, Pearl, I’ll start with Steven.” She handed Pearl the clipboard she had been holding and turned to Steven. “You do have a heart, don’t you?”

“Yeah!” He nodded vigorously. “I am half human.”

She narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. “Yes. Well, this will be cold. I’m going to listen to your breathing. I need you to sit up straight and breath deep for me.”

He nodded, doing exactly that. Priyanka listened, moving the stethoscope around his back and to his chest and belly. “That all sounds normal,” she said, removing the ear piece. She looked at Pearl. “Is that filled out yet?”

Pearl looked up from the form to Priyanka and back down. “Well, Steven has never had any illness, so I left all of that blank. Really the only parts I could write were his name and address, both of which you already know.”

Priyanka looked over the sheet. “Well, if we want to keep an official record, I’ll at least need his social security number.”

“His what?” 

“Does he not have one?” With a glance to Steven, Pearl shook her head. “It would have been issued when he was born. We can contact that hospital and perhaps find out why he doesn’t.”

Pearl started fidgeting with her hands. “He wasn’t born in a hospital.”

“How did you enroll him in school?”

“I don’t go to school,” Steven said. “The Gems and Dad teaches me everything.”

Priyanka closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly releasing it. “Is Steven even a citizen?”

“No.”

“Whaaat? Pearl!” 

Pearl crossed her arms. “How did you expect us to explain you? Greg said it was safer for you to not be.”

Priyanka continued the exam, Steven only half-heartedly participating now. “Well, you’re perfectly healthy.” She looked at Steven and Pearl, wondering how on earth she had become connected to this strange group of people.


End file.
